


Little Secrets

by Anonymous



Series: the little space karl au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys In Love, Dedicated to Littles, Established Relationship, Karl just wants Love, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a series of one shots dedicated to a little I know, he doesn't know how to bring up being a little to his girlfriendhe deserves the world... and he requested and named this au <3I love you, and your big bro is here if you need itto any other littles out here who need help or anything... I got you :)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: the little space karl au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043220
Comments: 45
Kudos: 204
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Sapnap notices

Sapnap and Karl had been together for a while now, seven months and counting-  
And within those seven months Sap had noticed all these small little things Karl would do- little... habits. Sometimes, Karl's words would get small and simple and lispy- _when asked about it he'd immediately stop but he'd look so... distressed and sad,_ other times he'd get picky and whiney and just open his arms in a silent plea for cuddles, _once again, when prompted he'd just fight against whatever was happening and try not to show the tears in his eyes,_ and Karl... well Karl would try and hide things sometimes. Simple things, things like the remote when he was watching a cartoon he liked, _Steven Universe being a favorite_ , or books and boxes, _when Sapnap found these he looked but never questioned the bright Cayola and Childish black and white images._

He went with it, after all he loved Karl- and he liked living together, especially with the pandemic.   
But he knew Karl was hiding something from him, and he hated that- he checked the internet, getting terms he didn't understand and learning brand new words and ideas and he just went with it. 

"Nap! Nappyyyyyyyy-" Karl had stopped calling him Sap when he accidentally called him Wap in a call with some of the others on the SMP- _gladly there were no prying eyes, it was a private call, but still._ "Yeah?" "Can we get Mc'onlds?" He was lisping again, but Sap found it strangely endearing. "Sure, what ya want babe?" He's pulling out his phone, pulling up doordash. 

"Nuggies an juice?" He just nodded, assuming Karl just wanted apple juice- they've done this before. "We're still up for that movie date right?" Sometimes Karl forgot to mention if he was gonna stream or not, a sort of cute habit to him.

"...uh..." Sapnap looked over, giving a smile. "It's fine if we can't, we have all the time in the world." Karl looked so conflicted-

Sapnap wished he could make his baby stop hiding stuff from him, make him smile and let it out-  
help him not worry  
God he was too attached.


	2. Karl just likes cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please he just deserves hugs-  
> and so do you if you haven't gotten any yet <3

He wasn't having a good day, everything was too loud and Sappy was busy streaming so he had to wait- which he was fine with! He was a good boy- and good boys are nice and patient-  
He just... he just missed his Sappy...  
Sure, maybe Sappy didn't know he was a little yet, or that he was constantly fighting against going into little space, _unlike right now though, he was in it and actively letting himself be small,_ but Sappy never told him no when it came to cuddles and always let him do his thing- always smiled and let Karl be small and didn't ask too many questions or an explanation-

But still, he missed his Sappy, and if he was waiting outside his door with Storm in his lap it was no one's business. He listened to his boyfriend yelling and cursing on the other end of the door, pausing to cover his ears and stare down at the kitty in his lap with a frown. "Chandie an Jimmy has a rule on bad words, I can't listen to it." He whispered- his friends knew about his thing- they were okay with it, acted as babysitters when he _really_ needed help- needed someone bigger to take care of him. 

He waited and waited and brushed through Storm's fur, and the moment he heard Sapnap logging off for the night he launched up and knocked on the door- giddy to see his Sappy. "Babe?" Karl hummed and entered in response, making grabby hands towards him and opening his arms. "Cuddles?" He could hear how small he sounds, but he can't care when he just needs hugs- 

Sapnap spun his chair around after pulling off his head set, opening his arms and Karl rushes in and glomps the other. Sapnap is chuckled quietly, carding fingers through Karls hair as he tries to curl into the warmth of his boyfriend. "Were you waiting long?" He shook his head against his shoulder. "Okay, I love you, baby." "I lub you." He doesn't feel that sleepy, but he can feel his eyes grow heavy anyways- maybe a nap while being cuddled with Sappy is fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I should probably specify this, normally I let my little friend read these first and we sit on a call while I post so I can ask about anything I might need to change   
> *mainly wording and stuff  
> anyways, once again-  
> hello reader, you're not odd, you're valid and an amazing and I love you- and you deserve love  
> remember to drink water, eat a nice snack and make a blanket nest because those are amazing <33  
> -big bro <3


	3. Sapnap is worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next one shot might take a day or two to be put up because im working on another au- for dnb  
> id love to share what au it is  
> but ya know, it won't be anonymous sadly...  
> anyways!  
> this is a little longer than normal, and not as well edited since I've been a tad busy with stuff  
> were starting to expand the universe into more people than just karlnap, I hope you guys are excited  
> I love you all, you're valid, please have a good day and remember to please just be yourself <3  
> -big bro <3

Karl was supposed to be streaming, he had talked about it in the server and they, Sapnap, Dream, Tubbo and Eret, had all agreed to play some random minecraft mini game- _they had all seen Karl get a little more withdrawn they usual, so they agreed without hesitance._

But he never sent out his streaming tweet, never even booted twitch up- but he was active on discord. "He's in his streaming room, I know he is." The Texan sighed a little. "Well check on him- is he okay?" Eret is picking at his cuticles on the call. "I don't know... I'll text him first." Sap looked for his phone, rifling through his drawers and pulling out his phone, clicking putting in his pin number and finding Karl's contact. 

**b r u h:** babe wru??  
**bb w/cute smile:** Ssppy <3  
**b r u h:** karl you ok?  
**bb w/cute smile:** mhm  
**b r u h:** remember were streamin?  
**bb w/cute smile:** oh 

He stopped when the ping notif went off on his discord, going back to his monitor and glancing past the camera player in the corner of his screen.

**MrBeast**  
Karl can't join stream, he forgot he was gonna record something with us, srry  
**Sapnap**  
o

"He's recording something with Jimmy." The collective sigh was disheartening. "He forgot?" "He forgot." So they changed gears to among us, taking an extra thirty minutes to set up and test before starting stream.

They only did maybe an hour and a half, at least Sapnap personally, since he wasn't really feeling up to it. Karl didn't seem... okay, he was worried- and Jimmy did not help... _well okay a little but still._

He said his goodbyes to stream, yelled at Dream when he said some smart ass remarks and made sure everything was closed before he went looking for his boyfriend. He guessed he was still in his recording room, gently knocking on the door and putting his ear to it. He heard nothing from the other side- maybe a few whispers but not much. “Karl? You there babe?” 

All he hears in response is a few tired murmurs and takes a second to think. “I’m gonna come in, is that okay?” He hears some kinda loud sound, but it doesn’t seem like any kind of disagreement… so he slowly clicks open the door and walks in. 

“Karl?” He’s curled around his Bubbie, a panda plush, a laptop next to him and a headset on as he watches something on his phone with blankets draped over his shoulders… one of Sap’s favorite hoodies hanging on his frame. Karl glances up, makes a small sound and looks only a little terrified. Sapnap takes everything in before blinking in confusion. “You okay baby? Did you- uh, have a panic attack during recording or anything?” His boyfriend has tears welling up, sniffling and knitting his eyebrows in confusion. “Need… a hug or anything?” Honestly he was just worried.

The brunette takes a second to look around shyly, murmuring something into his headset mic before taking it off and opening his arms. Sapnap goes straight to cuddle his boyfriend, whispering an i love you that the other giggles at. “You alright?” “Mmm, Chandie an Jim helping…” The shorter nodded, pulling back a little and patting his head. “Do you wanna just take the day off and hang out?” 

Karl nods, picking up his headset and whispering, “bye bye, i lub you...” into the mic and leaving the discord call. He’s grinning at Sapnap now, and he just gives his own gentle smile in response before closing out of the other’s discord. “Wanna watch Barry- or maybe Robot Chic-” “Steven Universe!” He’s not surprised, already having typed in the website for Cartoon Network because he only seemed to like cartoons when he sounded small and wanted nothing but hugs and reassurance. 

He was still worried though, but he wouldn’t prompt his boyfriend any further.


	4. He didn't mean to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mini unplanned and probably unedited update-

Karl loved Sappy, he loved being around him and being cared for and sharing their nights together and cuddling during movies but there was one thing he didn't love. _Sapnap still didn't know he was a little._ He was sure at this point he suspected something, since he always became softer when he started going small and childlike- always switched whatever he was doing. He always felt bad about it, sometimes they'd be in the middle of gentle kisses and suddenly he'd just regress and forget what was happening. 

And his boyfriend always calmed himself down, waited and attentively catered to every need he had.

It was sweet, but he always felt a little bad.

Today they were doing some recording, Sapnap's little minecraft figure heading towards him as he yelled and got way too excited about the little yellow pixel flower in hand. "Karl! Here ya go Baby-" He tossed it towards Karl's character, laughing manically. "I spent _sooooo_ long finding it." He stared at the flower in his hotbar, humming softly and scrolling over to it. Something went off in his brain, he giggled and stared at it. "Thanks you Daddy..." He didn't even register the slip up- but Sapnap surely did from the hitch in his breath.

"Karl?"

"Mhmm!" He looked back to the other's avatar, smiling and giggling to himself. 

"Did you hear yourself there?"

"Mm?"

"...nevermind, do you wanna stop recording and cuddle." The sound he got in response was all he had to hear to stop his software and pause their game to take care of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i wouldve done more but my mental health and sleep deprivation go brr-  
> anyways, youre all amazin and valid- remember to sleep and eat okay?  
> especially sleep, good kiddos always gotta get 8 hours unless your cg says otherwise  
> dont ever be ashamed, if someone tries to tell you youre wrong direct me to them i will tell em off >:/  
> -big bro <3


	5. on hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

hey kiddos- youre probably waiting for an update-  
and i feel so bad about this  
ive been having issues with mental health and turning to some bad conclusions that led to more mental problems

recently its come to light something my friend may be doing to me  
while intentional or not its sorta  
scrambling my brain and i dont think i can continue writing consistently and make this happy  
im not in the right headspace  
and i hate that

i dont wanna really go into whats going on, since im handling it and getting help via friends  
but i still wanna share what i had planned for this so you guys can know that _yes_ i have plans and i do want to continue  
i just cant right now

caretaker eret, he doesnt have a little, hes more of a supportive friend who knows a lot more  
he ends up helping out introducing age regression to the mcyt group and tries to normalize it within them  
_cause it is normal._  
later dnb, dreamnoblade, caretaker dream and little technoblade who get help from eret and guided on things because tech is stressed

these are some ideas im writing just  
...need some time to really put out cause  
i really am in a bad place and i wish i could make everything better  
and could put out chapters for you guys  
im so sorry  
this might be everywhere, my brain is still processing odd

-big bro <3

ps. ill still be responding to comments, and everything is moderated so if you want i can delete them  
ill still be here i just... can write and im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> once again, dedicated to my friend who trusted me with such a sensitive piece of information  
> and also dedicated to anyone who really needs to hear that _it's okay to be a little, kiddo, and this shouldn't be painted as such a taboo thing._  
>  this is a coping mechanism  
> if you ever need reassurance, leave a comment, I have more chapters to come and I might say something to ya in it  
> requests welcome  
> ya big bro got you, okay?


End file.
